O quebra-cabeça do destino
by andrearogue21
Summary: Universo paralelo no qual a existência dos mutantes não é de conhecimento geral da sociedade. Gambit e Bishop são dois policias investigando Magneto. Em uma dessas investigação eles conhecem Vampira uma dançarina que pode ter ligações com o suspeito.
1. Chapter 1

História Paralela

Título: O quebra-cabeças do destino

**Sinopse: **História de um universo paralelo no qual a existência dos mutantes não é de conhecimento geral da sociedade. Gambit e Bishop são dois policias investigando as conexões de Magneto em uma investigação eles conhecem Vampira uma dançarina que pode ter possíveis informações sobre o mestre do magnetismo.

Bishop e Gambit vão para um bar depois de um dia cheio de investigações.

— Nada como relaxar em um bar cheio de femmes.

Gambit fala enquanto uma mulher o está acariciando.

— Sabia que iria gostar deste lugar Lebeau faz muito o seu tipo, mas lembre-se que estamos a serviço, por isso, pare de beber e dispense a garota.

Gambit dirigi um charmoso olhar a moça como tchau.

— Ora, _mon ami_, se estamos em um bar precisamos disfarçar ou vamos levantar suspeitas sobre as nossas intenções.

— Lebeau feche a matraca o show vai começar.

Gambit olha para frente e uma mulher maravilhosa aparece dançando pole dance com um mini conjunto verde e amarelo. Era Vampira que encantava a boate lotada.

Alguém em especial fica bastante motivado com a apresentação da moça, não se contém e levanta para tentar se aproximar mais do palco.

— _Mon ami_, que mulher é aquela.

— Gambit, tente conter seus instintos primitivos, até porque é com ela que viemos falar.

— Ora não diga que _la belle_ tem também dons inescrupulosos. Seria uma verdadeira _femme_ _fatale._

— Há o comentário de que a moça tem um rolo com o nosso rei do crime. Ela também é uma mutante.

— Que interessante.

— Não se meta com ela, parece que o poder da nossa bela jovem é absorver memórias e poderes das pessoas que toca conseguindo controlar se a pessoa ficará desacordada ou não.

— A belle domina bem os poderes.

O show termina.

— Vamos que é hora de falarmos com a moça.

Bishop chega ao camarim e dá de frente com um super segurança.

— Quero falar com a Vampira.

— Você e mais quantos estão na fila.

Gambit aparece ao lado com o buquê de flores e Bishop pensa como Gambit pode arrumar essas coisas tão rápido.

— Perdoe a intempestividade de meu amigo, somos apenas dois fãs querendo um autógrafo, acho que ela não vai se incomodar.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Gambit dá um sorrisinho para Bishop.

— Parece que estão com sorte ela irá recebê-los.

Bishop: — A muito não vejo uma apresentação tão interessante.

Gambit se curva para cumprimentá-la e beijar a mão de Vampira.

— _Cherrie_, interessante não é um adjetivo suficiente para descrever a sua apresentação.

Gambit e Vampira ficam alguns segundo trocando olhares um tanto insinuantes.

Bishop como sempre um poço de paciência interrompe o momento por um pequeno desconforto na garganta.

— Agradeço pelos elogios, mas me digam policiais se algum motivo especial os traz até aqui, estão investigando algo?

Eles se entreolham.

Bishop: — Como sabe que somos policiais?

Ela olha para o espelho ao qual Bishop estava de costas se aproxima do bolso dele e tira um distintivo e junto sai um documento.

— Não acredito que ainda se usem essas coisas.

E a entrega para Bishop.

— Você não ficou nada mal nessa foto e dá uma piscadinha para ele.

Gambit dá um risinho.

— Já que podemos pular as formalidades vamos direto ao ponto. Conhece os homens com os quais se envolte.

Vampira dá uma gargalhada.

— Não me diga que agora a policia se ocupa de casos amorosos. — Ela se aproxima de Bishop e diz. — Garanto que os conheço melhor que você.

Bishop começava a se mostrar visivelmente irritado Gambit percebe e interrompe a situação.

— Desculpe, cherrie, mas ele não é muito bom com as palavras o que queremos saber é se conhece esse homem.

Mostra a foto de Magneto.

— É claro que conheço é meu atual namorado, mas deve estar havendo um equivoco ele não é e nem nunca foi nenhum tipo de bandido.

Bishop: — Tem certeza moça?

— É claro, desculpe fazê-los perder tempo.

Gambit: — Sua companhia nunca é perca de tempo. Será que podemos beber alguma coisa juntos?

— Me perdoem estou de saída, quem sabe uma próxima vez.

Gambit: — Tenho certeza que vamos ter essa oportunidade.

— Até senhores.

— Parece que não vamos conseguir mais informações com ela, vamos ter que buscar outras fontes.

* * *

><p>Gostaria de agradecer à U. Ninah, pela ajudinha com as expressões em francês do nosso querido Gambit. Nem acredito que alguém leu. :-)<p>

Se alguém mais passar por aqui, por favor, deixe um review, anima bastante quem está escrevendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Central de investigações policiais.

— Ora, Ora! Caiu da cama Lebeau!

— Para variar foi a sua inconveniente ligação que me acordou. Eu estava tendo um sonho com aquela linda suspeita de mecha branca.

— Sei, ainda não acordou. Enquanto você estava em seu sonho utópico eu fazia o trabalho duro e descobri que Magneto tem participação nas Indústrias Worthington.

Jean: — Bishop, fui eu que descobri isso.

— Como se eu tivesse acreditado que fosse ele. Magneto é muito mais poderoso do que imaginávamos.

Scott interrompe a conversa:

— A investigação de Magneto vai ter que esperar, por hora, preciso que vocês atendam uma briga doméstica.

Gambit: — Tá brincando, por que só nós atendemos essa droga! Manda a Emma ela pode influenciá-los a fazerem as pazes.

Jean: É Scott, manda a Emma. Na última vez que a Emma atendeu uma ocorrência dessas a mulher achou que o marido tava olhando demais para a Emma e acertou um soco direto no nariz da Rainha Branca. — Jean fala cochichando.

Eles riram

Gambit: — Bem que eu percebi que o nariz dela estava diferente, achei que era uma plástica, para pior.

— Hahahahaha.

Emma aparece:

— Scott, por que não manda a _vaca_ da sua mulher fazer o serviço.

— Porque, querida, eu trabalho muito mais que você. Mas se tem tanto medo de perder o nariz de diamante podemos rever a sua colocação, quem sabe mandá-la de volta para o Clube do Inferno, acho muito mais a sua cara.

Scott: — As duas estão dispensadas, podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo. Viu o que aconteceu por culpa de vocês.

Gambit: — _Mon Dieu_, a ruiva sabe que você tem algumas fantasias com a loira e a culpa é nossa.

Scott: — Saiam logo daqui.

Eles vão resolver a briga doméstica. Enquanto isso, vão fofocando.

Gambit: — Por que o Scott não separa logo da Jean, tá na cara que ele e a Emma têm alguma coisa.

— Você acha? O Scott parece amar tanto a Jean, acho que é a Emma que da em cima dele.

— O cara é um almofadinha, o que elas vêem nele.

— Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa. É a injustiça do mundo Lebeau, veja você as mulheres imploram para ficar contigo e eu nem consigo agradar a Tempestade.

— _Mom ami_, eu te disse que ia te dar umas dicas com ela.

— Vê se a Tempestade é do tipo de mulher que tu pega Gambit.

— Para o carro.

— O que?

— Para o carro, olha lá é a Vampira.

— Não mesmo, não adianta nada falar com ela. — Bishop continua dirigindo.

— E daí.

— Cara, você precisa se tratar, essa sua dependência de mulher... deve ser algum problema sexual.

— Idiota, não é isso. Ela é diferente. Eu gostei dela.

— Chegamos.

Bishop desce do carro e Lebeau vai para o lugar o motorista.

— Gambit, o que você vai fazer?

— Volto daqui a pouco, para te pegar.

— Eu te mato quando voltar.

Gambit vai atrás de Vampira. Dirige devagar pela avenida vendo-a olhar vitrines, deveria estar fazendo compras.

"Não é todo dia que se vê alguém como você não é _chère_."

Ela entra em uma loja e ele para o carro. Vampira demora sair, Gambit impaciente estava quase na porta da loja, e ainda pensava em fingir um encontro casual.

— Detetive Gambit, estava me espionando?

— Coincidência, _chère_.

— Talvez, mas eu o vi ficar parado com a viatura por um bom tempo, digamos que não seja um veiculo muito discreto. Algum suspeito na região ou essa seria eu?

— Aceita tomar um café comigo, _Chère_?

Eles vão até um Café.

— Um cappuccino.

— Dois, _s'il vous plaît._

— De onde é seu sotaque francês?

— Nova Orleans. E o seu... Deixe me adivinhar... Mississipi.

— Andou me investigando?

— Non, seu sotaque sulista é evidente.

O telefone de Gambit começa a tocar, ele olha e desliga.

— _Ma Chère _eu preciso ir. Você quer dar uma volta na viatura da policia?

— Acho que não Sr. Lebeau.

— A propósito, sou Remy, para os íntimos.

— Remy, o meu é Vampira, para qualquer um.

— Qualquer dia desses vou te levar para dar uma volta de moto.

— Eu ia me amarrar gatinho.

_s'il vous plaît__ – por favor_


	3. Chapter 3

No departamento de polícia.

Jean: — Gambit, estou te passando uma ligação. Já te disse para não passar o telefone do departamento para essas moças com quem você sai.

— Eu não passo, mas elas me acham mesmo assim.

— Estou transferindo.

— Lebeau falando.

— Remy, sou eu a Vampira.

— C_e une surprise_, sentiu saudades?

— Na verdade, eu preciso de sua ajuda e de um médico mutante?

— Você está ferida?

— Não é pra mim. Não me lembro de ter te contado que sou mutante.

— Não contou, mas também não te contei que eu trabalho com mutantes.

— Acha que consegue me encontrar na estação 5 do metro?

— Claro, chère, vou imediatamente.

— Obrigada.

* * *

><p>Na estação de metro.<p>

— Vampira, eu trouxe o Sr. MacCoy.

— Como vai Fera?

— Vampira, há quanto tempo?

— Vocês já se conhecem.

— Fera, me ajudou com os poderes. Vocês já ouviram falar sobre os Morlocks?

— Já ouvimos alguma coisa.

— Um deles está muito doente.

Fera vai observar o garoto e decide levá-lo ao hospital.

— Chère, como você os conheceu?

— Assim como vocês eu só tinha ouvido digamos lendas sobre um povo que vivia no submundo. Hoje um garoto roubou minha bolsa, mas eu consegui ir atrás dele e vi que eles tinham me roubado porque precisavam de dinheiro para um garoto doente e os convenci a me deixarem chamar alguém para ajudar. Obrigada por ter vindo Remy.

— Vampira, eu teria vindo se você tivesse me convidado para um café, ainda mais você pedindo minha ajuda.

— Eu preciso ir, sei que o deixei em boas mãos.

— Chère, vou esperar que me ligue mais vezes.

_Ce une surprise_ – que surpresa

* * *

><p>No outro dia Vampira vai visitar a garotinha Morlock no hospital.<p>

Ela chega e vê Gambit brincando com o garotinho. O cajun tinha jeito com crianças.

Vampira pensava consigo: "O que eu vejo nele, é o jeito misterioso? O charme com que me olha? Ele é o típico garanhão do pântano que dá em cima de todas as garotas e por que mesmo sabendo disso eu ainda me derreto quando encontro com ele"

Ele sai para fumar e a vê. Ela tenta se mostrar impassível perto do cajun.

— E aí como ele está?

— Ele vai ficar bem.

— Graças a sua ajuda.

— Graças a sua bolsa.

Eles sorriem.

— Eu já volto.

— O cigarro vai te matar.

— Com a vida que eu levo outras coisas vão me matar primeiro.

Vampira entra no quarto. Também tinha algo que o atraia em Vampira. Ela era bonita. De fato, mas várias outras também e nem por isso ele perdia com elas mais que um dia. Ele ficou escutando Vampira conversar com a criança.

— Oi, eu trouxe um presente.

— Vampira! O tio Remy disse que você viria.

— Tio Remy é. — Ela sorri.

— Ele é legal, disse que quando eu melhorar vai me levar para jogarmos bola.

— E você acredita? O tio Remy não tem fôlego para correr.

Lebeau sorria escutando a conversa.

— Ele é seu namorado? Ele disse que gosta de você.

— Não, ele não é meu namorado. Se eu te contar um segredo você promete que não conta para ele?

— Prometo.

— Eu acho ele uma gracinha.

Gambit entra bem na hora para deixá-la sem graça.

— Então você me acha uma gracinha, chére.

— Gambit ninguém nunca te disse que é feio escutar a conversa dos outros.

A enfermeira entra no quarto.

Enfermeira: — Vamos deixá-lo descansar.

— Tchau docinho, eu prometo que apareço para te visitar quando você for para casa.

— É daí você me conta melhor o que ela falou de mim. — E Gambit dá uma piscadinha para o garoto.

— Quer dar uma volta, Vampira?

— Pelo hospital?

— Oui, hospital não é só tristeza, vou te mostrar. Este é o andar da ala infantil e da maternidade, tem uma menininha aqui recém nascida que encontramos na semana passada, a mãe a abandonou na porta de um casal de idosos que acordaram com o latido do cachorro e a encontraram.

Eles entram na enfermaria.

— Posso ver nossa garotinha. – Ele diz para a enfermeira.

— Ela já está muito forte, quer segurá-la?

— É claro.

Gambit a segurava com jeito e delicadeza, era possível sentir a doce criança feliz aninhada no colo dele ao que ele parecia um pai zeloso. Vampira estava emocionada com a cena. Ele a pergunta se quer segurá-la ela recusa dizendo que não tinha jeito, mas ele já colocava a criança no colo da sulista.

— Dizem que segurar a criança também as ajuda a se recuperarem mais rápido.

Gambit olhava as duas com tanta ternura e Vampira sorria de sua total falta de jeito. Pensava como Gambit podia ter segurado a garotinha com tanta desenvoltura.

— Quando eu a trouxe aqui eu olhei nos olhos dela e pensei em você, são verdes e ternos como os seus, gostaria de tê-la chamado com o seu nome, mas você nunca me disse e acho que Vampira não combina com essa garotinha então até ela ser adotada nós a chamamos de Vitória.

— Anna, eu me chamo Anna.

— Que avanço você me disse o seu nome.

— Sim, eu nunca digo o meu nome a ninguém, pode se considerar um grande amigo.

— Amigo?

Ela sorri da expressão dele.

Ele pega a criança do colo de Vampira quando ela parecia pegar o jeito. Vampira faz uma cara de tristeza por ter de se separar da garotinha e ele percebe.

— Você terá os seus e serão tão bonitos quanto ela, quem sabe eu não vou ser o pai. Ele a coloca com cuidado na incubadora.

Ela sorri novamente. Na companhia dele era tão fácil sorrir.

— Já que eu o considero meu amigo, no mínimo você pode ser um padrinho.

— Eu prefiro pai, além disso imagine como serão lindos, a genética estaria a nosso favor, nossa união é perfeita.

— Posso te levar em casa?

— Não precisa.

— Eu estou de moto, lembra que você me prometeu um passeio?

— Não esqueci, mas hoje não posso.

* * *

><p>Pessoal, gostaria de agradecer ao incentivo de algumas pessoas para que eu continuasse a história e pedir que vcs me mandassem sugestões e críticas.<p>

Reviews são sempre muito bem vindos! ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

— Gambit, o Scott está esperando você.

— Uma reunião particular com o _chef_, _mon Dieu _fui promovido.

— Você não sabe respeitar horários, senta aí. O Fera me disse que você ficou amiguinho da Vampira, por que não me contou?

— Agora, tenho que dar relatório de _ma vie personnelle?_

— Sim, quando isso envolver uma suspeita. O negócio é o seguinte, quero que se aproxime dela e me informe o que ela sabe. Você é tão bom com as mulheres, vamos ver.

— _Homme,_ espere um pouco. Não sou um sedutor barato que faz mulheres de idiotas para conseguir algo.

— É! Não foi o que eu soube sobre uma tal de Genevieve e um pingente.

— Scott, isso não te diz respeito e se quer saber, paguei caro por isso. Não conheço Vampira muito bem, mas pelo pouco que sei ela é uma boa pessoa, não merece ser enganada.

— Gambit, nós estamos tratando aqui de um assunto de segurança nacional, há muito mais coisas em jogo do que se importar com um coração partido. Se aproxime dela de outras formas então, tente ser um amigo.

— É trair a confiança da garota da mesma forma. E quanto a Jean e Emma, por que elas não dão uma olhada na mente da Vampira?

— A Emma já conheceu a Vampira e disse que a mente dela é uma bagunça, impossível de ler.

— A Emma conhece a Vampira?

— Sim, mas foi há muito tempo na época a Vampira não tinha controle dos poderes, não podia tocar ninguém, um toque deixava a pessoa em coma. Parece que foi isso que aconteceu com o primeiro garoto que ela beijou, está em coma até hoje.

— _Mon Dieu,_ vou fazer isso com uma condição, só você e eu vamos saber disso, não quero correr o risco dela descobrir algo assim.

— Como se você se importasse com o sentimento das mulheres.

— Acho que _non_ me conhece.

— De qualquer forma eu aceito, vai ficar só entre nós dois. E já tenho até uma dica, um bar que ela freqüenta.

* * *

><p>Era madrugada e Vampira estava com alguns amigos em um bar alternativo da cidade, ao som de blues e de um rock Underground eles jogavam sinuca. Gambit a viu logo ao entrar, mas decidiu se sentar no bar e pedir uma bebida. Observou os freqüentadores, tipos incomuns para outros lugares, mas que ali estavam em seu lugar, roupas pretas, maquiagem carregada, penteados ousados, camisetas de banda eram a moda local. Vampira estava com sua camisa xadrez, calça jeans e botas, com seu usual traje sulista, ainda assim parecia muito a vontade no local.<p>

Vampira: — Kitty, estou cansada de vencermos sempre.

Nate Grey: — Meninas, vocês tem que dar um desconto o Bob não é lá dos melhores parceiros quando está sóbrio, imagina assim.

Vampira se aproxima de Bob e toca os lábios brevemente em seu pescoço, em seguida sopra um ar congelante em sua garrafa de cerveja, sem ao menos olhar ao redor para conferir se não haviam olhos curiosos.

Bob: — Vampira, você não acha que já roubou meus poderes demais por uma noite, daqui a pouco eu vou começar a babar e esquecer onde estou.

Kitty: — Não acham melhor nos irmos, acho que já beberam demais por uma noite. Ela olhava para Vampira, Nate e Bob tentado descobrir quem estava pior.

Vampira: — Ta reclamando hoje só por que é a motorista sóbria da vez. Vou buscar mais uma cerveja.

Vampira se aproxima do bar e o Barman a entrega uma bebida.

Barman: — Cortesia do novato de sobretudo. Ele está bem ali.

Gambit levanta o copo. Ela se aproxima dele.

— Acho que conheço você.

Ele faz uma sutil cara de decepção.

— Ah é, do hospital... O enfermeiro.

— Non.

— Eu sei quem é você Remy Lebeau. Precisava ver a sua cara. O que faz aqui, algum suspeito além de mim.

Eles escutaram a música, Gambit sentiu um certo saudosismo por sua cidade já há algum tempo não aparecia por lá. Ele observa a sulista, tentar seduzi-la como queria Scott não era um trabalho tão ruim assim, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia nela uma cumplicidade, talvez por que os dois fossem do sul ou por que já tinha simpatizado com ela e acabou se decidindo que o mais correto a fazer seria tornar se amigo dela, o risco de magoá-la era menor. Notou o copo de Vampira congelar. Ela percebe o olhar e tenta disfarça.

Nate se aproxima.

— Ei Vampira, vamos ter que ir, o Bob não ta legal.– Ele tenta cochichar algo – Você sugou muito poder dele?

— É claro que não, sei os limites, ele só bebeu demais.

Ela olha para Gambit que tentava parecer não interessado na conversa

— Lebeau, até mais, vou ter que ir.

— Eu posso te dar uma carona... Se quiser. Estou de moto e tenho um capacete sobrando.

Ela tenta se lembrar os motivos pelos quais não devia aceitar aquela carona, mas depois de várias cervejas, difícil lembrar.

— O meu amigo provavelmente vai colocar todo o almoço para fora, então eu aceito.

* * *

><p>Gambit leva Vampira até em casa, depois de convencê-la que não a deixaria pilotar a moto, pelo menos não essa noite, era visível que a moça tinha bebido um pouco além dos próprios limites. O caminho era próximo, não conseguiu sequer perceber os braços de Vampira envolvidos em sua cintura, mas percebeu sua moto fazer barulhos incomuns. Ele desliga o motor e se despede de Vampira enquanto ela virava para entrar no apartamento ele tentou religar o motor, não funcionava. Vampira voltou o rosto para olhá-lo novamente e viu que ele estava com algum problema. Tentaram várias vezes religar o motor sem sucesso.<p>

— Isso não está dando certo, já disse que você pode deixá-la aqui na garagem e buscá-la amanhã.

— Chère, eu não me separo da minha moto.

— Está brincando! Acha que vou consertar sua moto e sair com ela.

Ele não respondeu, conhecia Vampira tão pouco, no fundo ele imaginava algo assim.

— Faltam poucas horas para amanhecer, se quiser esperar na minha casa...

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. Ouvi dizer que você roubava algumas coisas, mas eu não tenho nada de valor, então sem problemas.

O apartamento de Vampira era pequeno, poucos móveis na sala, uma aparelho de som e nada de TV, as paredes eram brancas e entre elas destacava-se uma parede decorada com várias fotos preta e branca, alguns mitos da música e do cinema, ilustrações abstratas e em um lugar mais discreto três porta retratos coloridos, ela com outras pessoas. Uma era recente, Gambit reconheceu os três amigos que jogavam sinuca com ela. As outra eram de Vampira ainda adolescente, uma entre duas mulheres e a outra junto com um garoto loiro, Gambit pensou no garoto que Scott havia falado. Vampira percebeu o interesse pelas fotos.

— Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Non, infelizmente vou trabalhar amanhã.

— Vou tomar um banho, sinto cheiro de cigarro em toda minha roupa. Você pode assistir TV no quarto.

Ela ligou o aparelho e foi tomar banho. Quando voltou ele tinha adormecido em sua cama, ela o ajeitou, cobriu e deitou-se na cama sem pensar muito. O apartamento só tinha um quarto era isso ou dormir no sofá. Não demorou muito e adormeceu também. Gambit acordou de manhã com a claridade, tinha dormido excessivamente confortável e só se lembrou de onde estava ao ver mechas de cabelo castanho em sua mão. Ele se levantou conseguiu encontrar o mecânico. Depois foi até a cozinha procurou na geladeira e nós armários algo que pudesse preparar. Fez suco, café, cortou frutas, mais algumas coisas que foi encontrando e ajeitou tudo, a mesa enchia os olhos. Vampira ouviu o barulho na cozinha e lembrou se do hóspede da noite anterior. Foi ao banheiro e logo em seguida a cozinha, surpreendeu se com uma mesa tão variada, algo que nunca tinha acontecido em sua casa, ela era acostumada a tomar café fora de casa.

— Você fez tudo isso.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e ela se sentou à mesa, teoricamente as posições estavam invertidas, ela visitante em sua própria casa.

— E a sua moto?

— Já tem alguém a consertando.

Ela comia tudo com muito gosto.

— Você não vai comer?

— Vou ficar só no café.

Alguém interfona. Vampira faz um movimento para levantar, mas ele a impede.

— Eu atendo.

Ele volta.

— Está pronta.

Vampira pensou em convidá-lo para sua casa mais vezes, mas rejeitou a ideia.

— Eu sei que qualquer dia desses você vai me deixar pilotá-la.

— Quem sabe, se você me convidar para dormir aqui mais vezes.

— Não conte com isso cajun. Eu ainda estava um pouco aérea quando concordei com isso.

Ele pega seu sobretudo jogado no sofá e vai em direção a porta.

— Nós vemos por aí.


	5. Chapter 5

Vampira acorda cedo e vai até a casa de Kitty. Ela se quer se lembrava de seu mais recente amigo, há mais de duas semanas eles não se falavam.

— O que você ta fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã?

— Achei um ótimo lugar para treinarmos.

— Ótimo, mas quer começar justo hoje?

— Agora, para ser mais exata.

— Mas hoje é a festa do Warren Worthington lembra?

— Sei, mas nós já temos vestido e horário no salão a tarde não é?

— Sim, mas um olho roxo ou um nariz quebrado vai dificultar a maquiagem.

— Vamos pegar leve.

* * *

><p>Na academia.<p>

— Você não mencionou que era uma academia praticamente só com homens.

— Você não perguntou, além disso, não corremos o risco de quebrarmos a unha de alguém.

— Foi você que ligou sobre a aula?

— Sim, eu sou a Vampira e essa a Kitty.

— Eu serei o professor de vocês, podem me chamar de Colossus. Podem me dar um minuto.

Kitty se anima com o professor.

— Eu estou começando a gostar daqui, esse professor é demais.

— Eu sabia que você gostaria.

— Então, Vampira, você tinha me dito que já sabiam alguma coisa, por que não me mostram o que sabem?

Kitty dá uma piscadinha para ela.

— Sem dúvida.

As duas estavam acostumadas a treinar juntas e assim, conheciam os pontos fortes e fracos da adversária, quase nunca havia uma vencedora a não ser quando uma delas se distraia com algo. Kitty parecia ainda mais empolgada com a demonstração, o professor tinha despertado a atenção dela. Em uma academia praticamente apenas freqüentada por homens uma luta feminina não passava despercebida, logo um círculo se formou e não havia uma pessoa que não estivesse assistindo ao treino das duas. Impressionados com a habilidade e a força das garotas uns mais empolgados incentivavam com gritos e escolhiam uma delas para torcer. Dois conhecidos nossos também eram adeptos da mesma academia e chegaram a tempo de conferir o balé das garotas.

— Bishop, parece que estamos perdendo uma luta.

Eles seguiram os urros.

Bishop: — Deve ser das boas, a academia inteira parou. São garotas.

Gambit: — Ta brincando!

Bishop: — Nunca vi _garotas_ lutarem assim.

Peter: — Eu nunca vi _homens_ lutarem tão bem.

Para cada investida a outra parecia prever. Movimentos sincronizados, antes que uma tentasse um golpe a outra com um rápido reflexo se protegia ou atacava com um punho que nunca chegava a fazer efeito. Nesses momentos de pressão e intensa concentração uma interferência pode ferrar com tudo. Vampira se esqueceu da luta por um segundo, sentiu a atmosfera diferente, a respiração, as partículas de suor flutuando em volta, o som alto estava abafado, o compasso frenético do coração estava congelado, e todos os reflexos e os sentidos pálidos diante de uma presença reconhecida entre a platéia.

Vampira: "Aquele rosto"

Gambit também percebeu a familiaridade nas curvas da habilidosa lutadora.

Gambit: "Aquela mecha"

Vampira e Gambit: "Aqueles olhos"

Vampira curva levemente os lábios involuntariamente enquanto Gambit franze as sobrancelhas e grita.

— Vampira.

A sulista pisca e vira a cabeça quase em câmera lenta dando-se conta do motivo do grito. Kitty a acerta no rosto com os punhos cerrados. E Vampira cai inconsciente.

Gambit preocupado corre até ela ajoelha-se no tablado. Peter e Kitty também se aproximam. Vampira logo abre os olhos, a vista parece ainda tentar definir a imagem de quem está a sua frente vê Gambit, mas antes que tenha certeza de que seja ele Kitty se projeta tão próximo ao rosto de Vampira quase sufocando-a.

— Você está bem?

— Estou. Combinamos de não acertar o rosto lembra?

Kitty da de ombros.

— Desculpe, não imaginei que fosse te acertar assim, nunca consegui antes.

Ela sorri vitoriosa.

— Eu me distraí, achei que tinha visto alguém, acho que era imaginação.

Gambit sai de trás de Kitty com um ar divertido.

— _Ce serait moi?_

— Gambit.

Ele estende a mão para ela e a ajuda a levantar, Vampira dá um soco em Gambit de brincadeira.

— Ei, por que me bateu, foi ela que te nocauteou.

— A culpa foi sua.

— Quer dizer que eu te deixo desconcertada.

— Deixa pra lá.

Kitty percebe um certo clima, brincaderinhas sutis que podiam indicar outra coisa e preocupasse sabendo que a amiga não podia lidar com isso no momento.

— Foi você que dormiu na casa da Vampira?

— Kitty.

Gambit concorda com um sorriso. Vampira estava ficando ainda mais sem graça, como se não bastasse ele se achar por tê-la feito perder a concentração agora ele ainda teria certeza de que ela o achava interessante o bastante para descrevê-lo à uma amiga.

— Eu sou Remy Lebeau. E esse é o Bishop.

Kitty: — São policiais.

Bishop: — Meu distintivo está aparecendo?

Kitty: — Não, mas é como se estivesse estampado na sua cara.

— Vampira, acho melhor irmos.

Vampira estava decidida a manter distância de Gambit, ela sabia que aproximar-se dele era perigoso, e também percebia que ele fazia um jogo com ela, de alguma forma ela sabia que o cajun tentava conseguir sua confiança.

— Só vou me despedir do Pit.

— Pit?

— É o professor.

Vampira revira os olhos, Kitty sorri.

Gambit estava impressionado com a demonstração das duas e só o deixava ainda mais instigado em saber mais sobre Vampira, ela não era simplesmente a namorada de Magneto, havia algo mais, ela escondia muito além de um papel coadjuvante de primeira-dama do vilão em questão e ele estava resoluto em descobrir, ela certamente não iria contar.

— _Chère_, a minha curiosidade está me matando, o que vocês são _As Panteras_? — Ele tenta uma piadinha.

— Talvez, só sei dizer que é bem melhor que trabalhar como polícia pacificadora, o que foi aquela foto de vocês no jornal, só faltava a manchete "Dupla dinâmica resolve mais um problema doméstico"

Eles não pareceram querer sorrir, homens são tão delicados não aguentam uma piadinha. Vampira percebeu e tentou ser mais gentil.

— Dois gatinhos como vocês, a propaganda deve ter dado certo, quem não ligaria implorando que a polícia aparecesse.

Kitty volta.

— Vampira, já podemos ir.

— Tudo bem rapazes, nós vamos indo.

Gambit a deixou ir por hora o mistério Vampira não seria resolvido.

— Lebeau, por que tenho a impressão de que você entrou em algum jogo com essa garota.

O telefone de Gambit toca.

Scott: — Lebeau venha para cá, tenho trabalho. Você e a Jean vão ao baile das Indústrias Worthington, precisamos copiar alguns arquivos do seu velho amigo Arcanjo.


	6. Chapter 6

Festa Indústrias Worthington

A desconfiança em saber quem de fato é Vampira ainda deixava Lebeau curioso. Será que ela sabia tudo sobre os planos de Magneto, uma das mentoras da organização? Um cão de guarda do mestre do Magnetismo? Uma mulher apaixonada e totalmente ingênua? Ele não tinha a menor pista de quem de fato era ela, mas sabia que a última estava completamente descartada ou porque ela não parecia estar apaixonada ou por não acreditar que ela fosse ingênua, mas as mulheres são uma incógnita, então quem sabe. Gambit atravessa o salão tentando concentrar-se em sua missão, que por hora era copiar os arquivos de Worthington, também envolvido nos planos de Magneto. Mas não tinha como deixar de notá-la. De costas para ele ela exibia um vestido verde contrastando com a pele, claro/escuro a La Caravaggio. O tecido desenhava as formas de uma maneira que não deixava muito a imaginação, o coque estruturado perfeitamente e o pescoço nu, um convite aos olhos masculinos. Ela se movia com graça e não demorou a virar na direção de Gambit. Ele tenta disfarçar, fingir que não a estava observando, mas não consegue fugir aos penetrantes olhos verdes dela, percebe a corar levemente a face, ele tenta, mas não consegue se manter impassível, retribui o sorriso, e involuntariamente anda em direção a ela.

— Remy, você está tão elegante, não sabia que viria.

Ela olha ao lado dele e sorri.

— Não vai me apresentar a sua companhia.

Ele pensa um pouco para responder. Pequeno detalhe, tinha se esqueci de que não estava sozinho. Esse jogo de sedução era perigoso para Vampira, mas também era para ele. Gambit começou a perceber isso.

— Essa é a minha amiga Jean.

Vampira sorri.

— Você e suas amigas. Prazer sou a Vampira.

Alguém chama Vampira.

— Se me derem licença.

— Gambit, poderia tentar não babar perto dela.

— _Cherry_, não imagine coisas. Ela é quase uma suspeita.

— Suspeito, foi a troca de olhares, você era muito mais sútil. Mas digamos que ela também não sabe disfarçar, eu senti uma ponta de ciúmes.

— Pensez-vous que?

Emma: — Muito interessante a conversa de vocês, estão aí para trabalhar ou se divertir.

— Emma, não lembro de ter chamado você para um contato mental, ainda estamos observando o local.

— Jean, a conexão com o cérebro do Gambit me deu uma boa dimensão do território de análise, cabelos castanhos, vestido verde...

— _Mon Dieu_, como assim você entra no meu cérebro, não há algum tipo de ética para os telepatas.

— E se houvesse você acredita que a Emma respeitaria. Que tal nos enturmamos, acharmos uma mesa.

— Lebeau.

— Kitty.

— Eu escutei que vocês estavam procurando por uma mesa, se quiserem podem se sentar conosco.

— _Oui_, você está na mesa da Vampira?

Ela sorri. — Não.

Jean: — Sem problemas nós aceitamos mesmo assim.

Gambit: Podem ir, eu vou dar mais uma volta.

Outra volta e novamente os olhos do cajun pairam na dama de verde. Ele a vê conversando com Warren. Uma mulher se aproxima dele.

— Remy, não ouvi mais falar de você exceto por uma foto sua que vi no jornal, polícia pacificadora você, até pensei em ligar.

Ela sorri tentando jogar um charme.

— Non há uma única pessoa que não tenha visto essa reportagem.

— Ora, ora, quem nos honra com a sua presença. — Warren se aproxima de Gambit. — Deu um tempo nos círculos sociais, você me fez perder muito dinheiro quando decidiu entrar para a polícia e parar de cometer alguns delitos...

Gambit: — Acredite, _mon ami_, a mim também.

Warren: — Se estiver pensando em voltar hoje saiba que as minhas obras estão muito bem guardadas.

— Non diga isso, soa como um desafio.

Vampira passava próxima, Gambit esquece-se de sua maneira discreta habitual, Warren percebe o olhar e a chama.

— Conhece o Sr. Lebeau?

— Já fomos apresentados.

Ela tenta parecer indiferente se sai melhor do que Gambit.

— Remy, não existe uma única mulher nessa cidade que você não tenha conhecido. Vocês já...?

Vampira revira os olhos com a insinuação.

— Warren, acho que já bebeu demais.

Jean manda uma mensagem telepática.

"Gambit, vá te o escritório do Warren agora, aproveite que não há ninguém lá no momento."

— Se me derem licença.

Magneto tramava algumas coisas que Warren não tinha conhecimento, Magnus de fato precisava do dinheiro do playboy, mas nem por isso, o deixava saber de tudo. Magneto pediu que Vampira levasse Warren para dar uma volta, assim teria tranqüilidade para fechar alguns vantajosos acordos. Warren era afeto de beber muito, nem percebeu que tramavam algo em suas costas. Vampira achou que também seria uma boa oportunidade para se informar sobre os negócios de Magneto, ele mantinha seus planos em segredo, falando apenas o suficiente para uma necessária colaboração de Vampira, provavelmente ela sabia ainda menos detalhes que Warren, mas ela não era tão tola quanto ele.

— Warren, por que não me mostra sua coleção de obras.

— E desde quando você aprecia arte!

Gambit estava seguindo com seu plano. Entrar na sala de Warren e copiar alguns arquivos. E mantinha contato mental com Jean para informá-la sobre a situação.

— Jean, tudo certo até agora, já coloquei dois seguranças que estavam na porta para dormir.

— Gambit, a Emma vai estabelecer o elo mental com você.

— Duas _femmes_ em minha mente, só não fritem meu cérebro como da última vez.

Jean: — Eu diria que na última vez você criou uma cena um pouco picante.

Emma: — Vou retransmitir as orientações do Fera.

Vampira conseguiu entreter Warren, não que ela precisasse fazer muito a bebida o deixava um pouco sentimental e o simples fato de ela dizer que odiava todas aquelas pessoas foi à deixa para que ele pensasse que alguém compartilhava da mesma opinião que ele. Vampira tinha um misto de pena e ódio de Warren, ele era tão solitário, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão arrogante, mesmo assim ela há algum tempo tinha se aproximado dele o suficiente para que Warren tivessem algo próximo a uma amizade.

— Você gosta daquela? Foi uma operação delicada roubá-la.

— Você a roubou de um museu! Não me surpreendo, cada vez está mais difícil achar alguém com escrúpulos.

— Foi de uma coleção particular. — Ele a retribui um olhar de ofendido. — O cara não valia nada, mas tem bom gosto para artes. E tecnicamente não fui eu quem roubou, foi o Gambit.

Warren sorri divertido com a cara de Vampira tentando negar que se interessasse por algo referente a ele.

— Vampira, está interessada no cara? Eu percebi um leve entusiasmo quando falei dele.

— Está imaginando, apenas me recordei que foi aquele sujeito que encontramos no salão. Podemos ir para o seu escritório?

— Vamos. Só tente ser mais sutil, se fosse o Magneto também teria percebido a forma como vocês trocam olhares.

— Acho que ele tem uma presença, mas é só. Vocês homens fazem isso o tempo todo.

— Vampira, eu sei que você não está interessada no cara, mas só um conselho, ele é o típico garanhão conquistador que descarta as mulheres como descarta cigarros.

— Tem razão, não estou interessada.

No escritório de Waren.

Jean: — Gambit se apresse, estou captando uma aproximação na sua direção.

Gambit: — Fera, a senha deu certo! _Tu es un génie!_

Jean: — Gambit, são duas pessoas e estão indo direto para você.

Emma: — Copie o arquivo antes de sair ou nosso trabalho foi em vão.

Jean: Saia daí agora.

Gambit: — Mais uns segundos Jean.

Jean: — Mais uns segundos e eles estarão aí. Esqueça o que a Emma disse, eles vão pegar você.

Emma: — Remy, você sabe que não teremos outra chance.

Jean: — Emma, você está arriscado ele.

Emma: — E o que você está fazendo, por que não ajuda ele distraindo essas pessoas na porta.

Gambit: — Vocês podem parar de falar na minha mente.

Warren e Vampira chegam na porta do escritório.

— Warren, espera tem alguma coisa errada... Onde estão os seguranças que sempre ficam na porta do seu escritório?

Ele não a escuta, entra e encontra Gambit ainda no escritório.

Warren: — O que você...

Vampira com um toque apaga Warren.

Vampira: — Está fazendo aqui?

— Longa história chère.

Ela fecha a porta e pega o aparelho no qual Gambit tinha copiado os arquivos do computador de Warren.

— Eu fico com isso.

— Alguém está vindo para cá, chère.

— Como sabe? Telepatia hein, estava aprontando algo. Vamos colocá-lo no sofá, apenas digo que ele bebeu além da conta.

— Non sei non, eu deixei dois seguranças pouco felizes, podem ter acordado. Eu vou pela janela.

— Tá maluco! São dez andares.

— Isso foi você se importando comigo. — Ele sorri.

Ela ignora e vai para a janela.

— Eu vou com você, só para garantir que não vai roubar mais nada.

Eles sobem na janela e ficam quietos, logo quatro pessoas entram na sala, entre eles Magneto. Eles não percebem nada de diferente, pedem que alguém leve Warren para casa achando que ele tinha bebido demais e saem.

— O seu namoradinho pediu para fecharem as janelas.

— O que? Eu vou até lá, não podemos ficar aqui.

— Non mesmo, se você sair daqui agora eles vão me achar. Chère confie em mim eu tenho outra ideia para sairmos daqui.

— Ah é, esqueci que você é um arromba cofres.

— Ex, eu subo naquela janela e puxo você.

Ele sobe com facilidade e estende a mão para puxar Vampira.

— Remy, eu...

Eles escutam um barulho de alarme bem fraco.

Gambit olha para Vampira franzindo a sobrancelha.

— Non me diga que você derrubou o meu aparelho.

— Antes fosse, aquela sandália me custou uma fortuna.

Eles conseguem sair e Vampira decide ir embora, ela não iria ficar descalça na festa. E liga para a Kitty pedindo que ela avise Magneto.

— Kitty, o táxi já parou, vou desligar.

— Coincidência, o Remy também sumiu.

Vampira sorri e dá uma piscadinha para Gambit.

— Pois é coincidência.

Ela entra no táxi sozinha.

— Você me deve uma sandália.

— Está se despedindo de mim, eu não vou deixar você livre essa noite.

Eles param em um parque a duas quadras do apartamento de Vampira.

— Deixe que eu carregue você.

Vampira não aceita.

— Por que mesmo você me trouxe aqui?

— Vamos sentar ali.

— Só pode ser brincadeira, eu estou com um vestido caríssimo, nem pude aproveitar do Buffet por sua causa e ainda quer que eu sente na grama.

Ela relutante se senta.

— Agora vai me contar o que fazia naquela sala?

— Non.

Ele tira dois cantis de whisky do paletó.

— Chère eu pensei em um joguinho para nos conhecermos melhor. O jogo chama _eu nunca._

— Por que não disse logo que iríamos sair de uma festa chiquerríma para brincar no parque. Tá brincando com a minha paciência, né? É isso que dá fazer amizade com gente caipira.

— Caipira? Quem é do Mississipi aqui! Chère vai ser legal, é simples assim você diz uma coisa que nunca fez se eu tiver feito eu bebo um gole e a mesma coisa você.

Ela não parecia muito animada com a brincadeira, mas deu de ombros. Ele começou.

— Eu nunca beijei um homem na boca, como você já beijou você bebe.

Ela revira os olhos e toma um gole.

— Sua vez.

— Eu nunca fui a Paris.

Ele toma um gole sorrindo por ter a feito falar.

— Eu nunca beijei uma garota do Mississipi.

Vampira sorri. — Nem eu. Pensei que a intenção do jogo fosse fazer o outro beber mais. Eu nunca me casei.

Gambit faz uma cara seria e bebe um gole.

Vampira sorria incrédula.

— Que chute, você não parece do tipo que se casa.

— Non durou muito. Eu nunca me apaixonei.

— Nunca se apaixonou. Por que se casou então?

— É mais complicado que isso, mas foi o mais próximo que tive do amor. Você está fugindo da brincadeira.

— Eu nunca tive sexo de uma noite só.

Ele bebe.

— Pode virar a garrafa garanhão.

— É impressão minha ou alguém ficou animada com a brincadeira.

— É que eu adoro estar certa sobre uma pessoa.

— Acha que me conhece apenas por ter adivinhado uma coisa tão banal. O que posso dizer meu charme facilita as coisas.

— Convencido.

— Eu nunca tive problemas com meus poderes.

Vampira começou a não gostar do rumo dos perguntas, quando o assunto era poderes ela sempre ficava um pouco receosa, no momento ela tinha total controle dos poderes, mas nem sempre foi assim.

Vampira bebeu um gole.

— Meus poderes já foram um problema.

— Eu nunca matei ninguém.

Eles se encaram. Gambit bebe em seguida Vampira bebe também.

— Acho que já nos conhecemos o suficiente, eu vou embora.

Vampira cambaleia um pouco, o whisky estava fazendo efeito.

— Eu acompanho você.

Antes que chegassem ao meio do caminho uma chuva fina começa a cair.

— Vamos antes que comece a engrossar.

— Tarde demais.


End file.
